A transmission typically converts speed input from a power source, such as an internal combustion engine, and outputs a different speed to another device, such as drive wheels. A powersplit transmission can enhance the output or store input energy for later output. Such devices often can be used to capture energy from braking the drive wheels, thereby further increasing efficiency. The powersplit transmission can include both mechanical and hydraulic components.